That's What You Get For Reading My Diary
by Hazey Rine
Summary: Nagihiko looked at the red book... Rima longed after the blue notebook... i guess curiosity beats everything :


That's what you get for reading my Diary~

Rimahiko Fluff~

Don't own anything

R & R

* * *

Rima leaned on the trunk of the colossal cherry blossom tree supporting her from behind, a content expression prominent on her face as the breeze moved through her golden locks, in her hands was a thick red book, and a little bit of glee was evident in her orbs, as she watched her boyfriend play with the children present in the park. After the continuous event of staring at him, she felt her eyelids droop.

Nagihiko walked towards Rima and the tree, smiling to himself, for no apparent reason, that is until he reached the cherry blossom tree and his smile widened. He found the blonde, not so petite now, sleeping under the warm afternoon sun, anything, almost anything about her could distract him, but this time, at what had gotten his attention was the book in her hands, he pried it from her hands gently and proceeded to read, he was no stalker, nor was he a fan boy, but as her boy friend he had the right.

_Hello Diary 02/05, _

_Like every human even I made mistakes, because like every human, I took chances, like every human, I fell in love and like every human, I ended up getting hurt._

_Here I am, Rima Mashiro, with my tangled up curls and shaking frame looking as pathetic as ever. Frankly, I would love to do anything than be here in my room crying my eyes out, so that might explain my uglier than usual hand writing_

_I used to believe that yeah, I did believe once in a while, that she was perfect, much to perfect to even be human, I mean, she __ has __abnormally purple hair, shining amber eyes and a very nice figure, she dances and when she walks she appears to be floating, you never know, she could have passed as a angel in disguise, and that's coming from a girl already __**born**__ with angel looks._

_But never, never in my life, did I ever think she would be capable of doing something like this, I mean, just when we were starting to get along, she decides to drop this bomb on me, what do I look like shock-proof? _

_I mean what kind of friend does that, yeah, I mean, one second she I mean he was like "oh yeah, you're definitely right he was very cute!" then the next second she I mean he was like "nah, not really, I mean, I am an actual boy"._

_Yeah, she, I mean he, just said it like that, and I can't believe her, I mean him, All those times that I've spent with her, all the secrets I've confessed, all the times she watched me dress, no wonder she, I mean he, turned tomato crimson, I've always pondered that fact, and now I have my answer and I don't really like it!_

_My sobs seem to have become louder than it was thirty minutes ago, I can't take it, I can't take it anymore. How could she, I mean he, lie to me, I mean, to us, I mean, not that I care or anything, but didn't she care, I mean he care about us? I thought we were friends, though I'm not one to talk, I was always mean to her, I mean him, I have got to stop saying that! _

_Ugh! This thinking, all this thinking is hurting my head, and now my eyes hurt too, maybe I should get to sleep now._

_Okay, an hour or so has passed and I still can't sleep! Why you ask, well, every time I close my eyes, not only do I see darkness, but I also saw the she-he him-er- herself! There, I didn't say 'I mean' in that sentence, not even once._

_Well, at least I can write properly now, not that it's any better, I mean it's still pretty sappy. Maybe you'd think I was overacting with this but I have a reasonable reason! And that is, that is, okay let's back track._

_Remember when I talked about that "all those confessions I had said" or something like that part, well there's a reason as to why I took that part personally. I mean, like every girl my age, which is sixteen, heck even girls younger than me by a century already knows this fact._

_Oh, which fact do you ask? Well, silly, it's the one I wrote above the page, you should scan and read it again, Oh, what do you say? It isn't there, well then you're blind because I really wrote it there, and I can pro- okay let's forget about that teensy weensy embarrassing part and move on, okay? Okay_

_Well, here you go here is the fact, the fact is any girl with the right mind, by the age of seven, has definitely and positively have got to have a crush! I mean, that is one of the things that makes us girls, girls! _

_Well, by now, you, my favorite diary, must have guessed it, the reason I took things personally was because, the guy that I had formally liked is no one other than Nagihiko himself. Yes, yes I know, 'how do I know, about Nagihiko?' you may ask, well, one time, he must have forgotten to, ummm, pose as Nadeshiko and came to school, as himself, and by chance I came early and met him as the real him._

_Anyways, what had really shocked me is now I really can tell myself that he isn't human, not even half-human, not human at all, because what he did, the betrayal, the lies, all of it, was inhumane, I may be taking this a little to personally but it is inhumane._

_Diary, I'm scared, there's something tapping on my window, should I open it? Diary, I'm shaking, I don't know why but I'm shaki-_

Nagihiko stopped reading as he shook his purple-head in amusement, reminiscing in the memories the entry had brought him, he remembered that night pretty well, in fact he remembered it in precise detail.

The thing tapping on the window wasn't a someone but a something, a couple of somethings to state a fact. It was actually rocks, and it was him who was chucking rocks on her window that particular night, though he had not known why, he had the urge to visit the for mentioned blonde.

Well, the reaction he received from Rima was priceless, she was holding a baseball bat bright and alert, though it was very late at night, the rocks must have made her frightened and nervous, Nagihiko remembered himself taking the time to ponder as to what might be on the girls mind, and that reminded him, that in his hands was an opportunity to find out, he opened the red book and continued to read

_-king, diary, I'm shaking so badly, look my writings wobbly, what should I do, maybe I should look for my bat, just, just in case it's a creeper, okay diary i'm going to open the window, here I go_

_Oh my gosh! Diary it's her! I mean him! And oh Kami! I almost killed the guy, when I opened the window he got on his knees and shouted_

"_I'm sorry Rima!"_

_I stared at him in shock, okay this totally proves it, I'm not shock-proof! Diary as of now another thirty minutes has passed and during that time he had successfully climbed towards my second story window and is presently sitting on my bed, cautious for my answer, I looked at him and at my bat, maybe I should start doing it now, I made my way for the bat ready to let him-_

This time Nagihiko had stopped reading, not by his curiosity, but by a certain blonde girl, smacking him on the arm, not enough to hurt him, but enough to show that she was irritated.

"Fujisaki! Why are you reading my diary?" She screamed, startling the very few birds resting on the tree, behind them

"I'm sorry Rima, I was curious about something" he answered, as gentle as ever. Rima's eyes softened at his tone and voice

"If you wanted to find out, and I was concerned then why didn't you just ask me?" she mumbled looking down, in a guilty sort of way. Nagihiko simply smiled, then part of the entry had bugged him

"Rima" he started, remembering the earlier thought. His eyes were filled with hurt, and Rima clearly saw it

"What's wrong Nagi?" she asked, her golden brows furrowing

"Well, in your diary, you said I was inhumane…" he trailed off, feeling a little hurt at the words, Rima sighed then mumbled a quick

"Well, during the time, you seemed to be fine with lying to us and everything, so I – I" she was busy trailing of herself, that was until Nagihiko hovered over her then rolled over resulting to her being pinned to the ground.

Rima's eyes were wide with shock, while Nagihiko softly grazed his lips over her neck, His breath hitting her bare skin, he went over to kiss her lips, she responded of course, the kiss was deep but soft and gentle

Nagihiko pulled back and looked Rima in the eyes, amber meeting gold, then he said

"I am like every human, I made mistakes, my mistake was that lying to you, like every human, I had taken chances, one of these was not posing as Nadeshiko and introducing my real self to you, like every human I fell in love and I'm glad that I did, but like every human I got hurt, and for that I have learned my lesson"

Shock filled Rima's orbs as she processed the monologue Nagihiko had thought up, while she did this Nagihiko watched her golden orbs, quite entranced with the beauty and color, then he remembered something that Rima had written in her diary

"_what am I shock proof? That proves it I'm not shock proof!"_

Nagihiko chuckled, as he did, everything in Rima's mind clicked, that short monologue was quite one and the same as to what she had written in her diary, she looked at Nagihiko with a questioning look

"You're human?" she teased, Nagihiko laughed but decided to play along

"I guess, maybe I'm not since you think of me so _perfect_" he sneered at the word, but smiled all the same. Rima laughed lightly as Nagihiko went back to grazing his lips on her neck. Only did he stop was when he had another question

"Rima" he muttered as he looked at the half-lidded eyes of his beloved as she replied with a 'hmmm'. He chuckled then asked the question

"What were you going to do with the bat?" He asked in a teasing tone. Rima's eyes went from uninterested to confused, Nagihiko watched in amusement as he could almost hear the little gears in her brain work out the question.

Suddenly her gold orbs shot up, confirming the fact that she had an idea as to what Nagihiko was talking about.

"Oh the bat I…." Rima began

"You" Nagihiko had prompted

"It was merely a prop" she shrugged, Nagihiko's eyebrow went up questioning the girls mentality and decided to play along

"Oh really? Well, let's see what your diary has to say about that" He mumbled as he got off of Rima, grabbed the red book and ran off with it knowing that if she had caught him he'd be dead.

"FUJISAKI NAGIHIKO I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T GET BACK WITH MY DIARY YOU WILL-" Rima threatened but was cut off by Nagihiko shouting

"Get a billion hits by my super strong and dependable baseball bat named _batty_?" Rima groaned as she realized that threatening the boy was of no use, he had already read it.

Nagihiko seeing that Rima had had already given up walked back towards her laughing lightly, but much to his dismay he saw that this was not a good idea for Rima had in her hands

"Is that _batty?_" Nagihiko asked eyeing the object. Rima nodded her head, her blonde curls bouncing ever so slightly as she advanced on Nagihiko, only stopping to say

"Didn't I write in my diary that batty was _dependable_?" She asked, but Nagihiko didn't have time to listen for he was running for his life.

"That's what you get for reading my diary" Rima mumbled and put the bat down, and returned to sitting beside the tree.

Rima took a deep breath when a breeze went by her, and she let her eyes wander, it fell on a blue book not far away, no this wasn't a book, it was just a note book and written on the front in a brilliant calligraphy were the words "Fujisaki Nagihiko".

Rima reached for the book, but held back, thoughts of an angry and bewildered Nagihiko filled her head, only once did Nagihiko ever get mad at her and she didn't want to relive that feeling ever again. But curiosity seemed to have gotten the best of her.

Rima opened the book in a random page and quickly read the date, February 06, Now why did that sound familiar. Oh yes, it was her birthday. Rima's orbs sped through the page reading the entry realizing that for a boy, he wrote quite industriously. He took the time to keep check that his handwriting kept nice and neat.

After a few minutes of reading a very crimson colored Rima had shut the notebook close and took deep breaths in an attempt to clear her mind. She had only read it once but had already memorized it completely.

_Hello Diary 02/06_

_Tonight, you might be wondering why my hand writing isn't so neat (_Rima had chuckled at that part)_, well maybe that's because Rima-chan is lying on my should so I can't write so I can't write properly._

_Today is a very special day, and that's for three things._

_One, today is a mark of my relationship with Rima-chan, yes diary, like I stated in the other entry, I have confessed of my being one as Nadeshiko and not only that but I have confessed of my love for her. Seriously diary, you should have seen her. She was holding a baseball bat looking ready to kill me. But didn't discourage me, well maybe it did but still I have confessed my love and there'll be no changing that._

_Two, Today is Rima's birthday and that is the reason why I'm sleeping with her tonight. We are currently at my house in a slumber party and everyone is in different rooms but Rima sneaked out of hers to meet me. Since it's her birthday I let her go with this one._

_Three, Remember Kirishima-kun, well, now I can say that I am a MAN, why is that, well, that fool actually thought that he could still be with Rima, then when she said 'no', He had pinned her and tried to kiss her, key word 'tried'. No one, and I mean no one, can touch MY Rima-koi. _

_And also diary, today is important because-_

And this was the part where she had stopped reading, fearing that her blush might never go away due to the fact that the more she read the more she found out how Nagihiko was allured to her. But she did want to know what Nagihiko had to say, so thanks to her curiosity she opened the blue notebook and proceeded to read once more

_-I have now realized what's Rima-chan's best feature, and I know that most guys would say her, um, her 'development's would be her best feature but to me no, it wouldn't matter if she was flat as a black board, but believe me she's not flat (_and that cause Rima to blush again), _back on subject, her best feature is her-_

"Smile" A voice behind her had whispered. Rima jumped a bit in place as Nagihiko's arms snaked behind her and rested around her waist. Rima still being red from the "not flat" comment became flustered.

Rima turned to Nagihiko, straddling him by the hips, her lips were open ready to comment, but was stopped by the feeling of something warm on them. Nagihiko kissed Rima passionately but hard. There kissing always got to a very bad position later if they weren't stopped soon. But seeing as they're alone write now, nobody could stop them. A little later, about a good fifteen minutes I presume. Nagihiko and Rima pulled back, both panting for air. Nagihiko rested his forehead on hears and whispered

"That's why you get for reading _my_ diary"

* * *

I liked it ^_^

Review please I'd really appreciate it :D


End file.
